unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydra
Appearance Hydra's natural hair color is a dirty blonde, back in her past when she first started villainy at the age of 13. She wore browns and reds color combos. She wore a brown leather jacket with a red scarf, and a red top, with brown and red long pants with brown and red boots on, she wore beautiful red eyeliner and lipstick. Her hair was short and in a wild style. She also wears light blue heart-shaped earrings and her gloves with purple and red with a hint of iron plating. Later in her life when she was 5 years in l.o.r.d her outfit changed, she dyed her hair a light blue and changed her outfit. She started to wear a short purple shirt, with a red and purple jacket on, and the same purple and red gloves, she started to also wear short purple shorts, her hair started to grow longer and became neater. This is the outfit people recognize her for. History Alivia is the daughter of a successful hero who defended Sin City long before the leagues, he was the only hero in the entire city before it became extremely over ran by villainy. When Alivia was 13 years old she joined villainy, Alivia is a wielder of dragon magic. Dragon powers are very rare among people, only a section few people have them. Biggest weaknesses are that they're easily angered, and emotionally unstable. Most people with dragon powers have to go through periods of mediations, and spiritual journey to be able to fully control their powers. Only 5% actually fully unlocked their powers, The people with the dragon powers, basically have a secondary soul with him, that they unleash in the form of the dragon whips, and blasts, another weakness is that. If they unleash all their powers, it will take a while for their soul to return back to their body for them to be able to attack again. So they must really plan and use conserve their attacks properly. when they take their dragon forms, the human and dragon soul fuse into one soul within the users, canceling their ability to use the soul blasts, and dragon whips. though Alivia has become very skillful with her gift. Villains knew of her gift and asked her to help them build a villain league, in which she did, becoming one of the founding members of L.O.R.D. She was considered a very successful villain but 12 years ago the leader of L.O.R.D, Cosmic-clash went missing. She watched as the whole league collapsed in weeks after the event, infighting for leadership became an everyday thing. Alivia didn't wish to see the people she once called teammates and friends tear each other apart. So she left and became a solo villain for 3 years before meeting an unnamed villain whom she married and started a family with. She retired from villainy Her husband was a level 1 nobody that everyone couldn't understand why she would marry him since she was once a level 8. Alivia used to be the head villain of the green district before leaving L.O.R.D, and Skullord took her place as a head villain of the green district. Though her husband had 3 other kids when they first met, she became their stepmother. She ended up having her first child Nathan and 3 years having her second Child Amelia. Alivia ended up becoming a stay at home mother for 15 years, hoping her children doesn't follow in her foot-steps of villainy. Though she is an unpopular opinion for villains in Sin City, retired or still active, but Alivia found being a villain as her greatest regret in life. She thought she could have done so much more with her powers than use to attack parts of the city, steal and become rich on other people's suffering. Powers Dragon form- Alivia has the ability to take the form of a 8 foot powerful light purple dragon. Fire-breath: Alivia breathes out powerful strength of purple fire Dragon whips - Alivia is able to form a long bright light purple dragon whip to attack enemies, or lasso on to objects. These are also called dragon soul whips, they're a part of their dragon souls. Dragon soul blast - He is able to blast an energy of energy in the shape of a large dragon, at his enemies. Sharp claws - since She able to take the form of dragons, he can use his sharp claws to attack his enemies. Flight -since she has wings, she is able to fly durability - in her dragon form, is able to attack damage, he normally couldn't in her human form. Hypnotizing gaze - Dragons are able to hypnotize their energies when they look into their eyes. Mind-reading - Dragons have the ability to read people's mind since Alivia has the ability of dragons. Category:Characters